Various types of devices, communicating over different protocols, may be used in a networked environment. A remote service may communicate with and monitor a networked environment protected by a firewall in response to requests from networked devices. In some examples, a single device may communicate with the remote service by forwarding communication from other devices to the remote service for monitoring.